Karaoke
by Baroqueangel
Summary: It's Ed's 18th, throw in a surprise party, spiked punch and a karaoke machine and the fun has only just begun. XD
1. Chapter 1

OK, I know I'm a lot behind with my other stories but I've had really bad writer's block for a while. This is a story I've been working on for a while and recently the plot bunnies came and attacked me so I wrote some more. Second chapter is done and will be posted in a few days, I just wanted to give myself time to finish it without making you all wait too long for the next installment XD

Slightly AU, and I've only re-read it once or twice so if there are any spelling or grammatical errors, I apologise.

Song used in chapter 1 is Queen's Fat Bottomed Girls. I make no money from the use of this song.

**Karaoke**

"Al, where are we going?" asked the Fullmetal alchemist for the 12th time.

"It's a surprise brother. I've told you that so stop asking" replied Al, a frown creasing his forehead. "Why do you always insist on constantly asking questions when you already know the answers?"

Ed just smiled, winding his brother up was just so easy.

"Come on Al be nice, it is my 18th birthday after all." Ed batted his eyes at his brother while smiling from ear to ear. Al just glowered at him and sighed.

"That didn't work when we were kids brother and it doesn't work now" he said menacingly. "Just be patient."

"Spoil sport" Ed replied playfully. He hadn't noticed that Al had slowed down and then turned into a driveway. He didn't really notice where he was until he looked up again when he heard a noise. Al was knocking on a door, and not just any door. It was answered by a familiar dark haired, dark eyed man.

"Colonel Bastard?" Ed exclaimed turning to Al "what the hell are we doing here?"

"It's nice to see you too Fullmetal" remarked colonel Mustang riley. "Al I've got that stuff ready for you."

"Stuff, what stuff?" asked Ed, suspicion evident in his voice.

"The colonel is just lending me some books" Al told him. "Don't worry, it'll only take a minute and then we can go celebrate."

"Come on in a minute while I get you the books." Roy Mustang stood aside and allowed the Elric brothers to pass him. He noted the look in Ed's eyes and smiled. 'Always suspicious' he thought. As Ed walked by him, his almost black eyes were drawn to the teens leather clad ass. He smiled in appreciation as he starred, 'I always did like a cute butt' he thought sniggering to himself.

Ed turned quickly at the sound of his commanding officer sniggering and swore he saw the mans eyes shoot up from what would be ass level to stare directly into his golden eyes.

"Brother, what are you doing?" Al asked, interrupting Ed's thoughts.

"Nothing Al, just waiting for colonel Mustang to lead the way." Ed replied, making an elaborate show of allowing Mustang to walk past him.

"Why thank you Fullmetal" Roy said, equally as sarcastic as Edward.

"Get a room already" muttered Al under his breath.

"What was that Al?" Ed asked.

"What was what?" Al said in his sweetest I'm-so-innocent voice.

"I thought you said something" Ed persisted.

"Me? I didn't say a thing brother. Shall we follow the colonel and get those books?" Al said as brightly as he could manage.

"They're in here boys, damn the bulb in the lamp must have gone. Let me get the light switch." Roy said, moving over to the side and dragging Al slightly along with him leaving Ed stood alone in the light from the hallway.

Just as Ed was becoming even more suspicious and was about to turn around and wait for Al outside, the lights flickered on and Ed was confronted by quite a gathering of people all yelling 'surprise'.

"Happy birthday brother" Al said standing just to Ed's left, but still far enough away to avoid Ed's hand if he felt the need to punch someone for this.

"Al, when did you…? How did you…?" Ed was at a loss for words, this was something he had never expected, especially not at the home of his commanding officer.

"It was all Colonel Mustangs idea" Al told the astonished teen. "He even contacted Winry and auntie Pinako." Ed looked at Roy Mustang with obvious questions in his eyes not least of which was why.

"It's not everyday one of my subordinates turns 18 Fullmetal. After all, most members of the military are over that age when they finally get a posting. It is something to be celebrated and you know how I love a good celebration." Roy watched the confusion play out on Ed Elric's face until finally Ed seemed to have gotten the message and was smiling, if you could call it a smile.

"Thanks Al" he said turning to his brother and giving him a hug. After that he just walked into the room to meet and greet the people who had come to wish him a happy birthday. Roy just stood there, mouth open, a silent question on his tongue. 'Where was my hug?'

Ed made his way around the room, stopping here and there to great people and thank them for coming and yes he was surprised and yes Al was really good at keeping secrets and no there was no way the colonel had done this out of the goodness of his heart the bastard was after something.

It didn't take long for the music to relax everyone and for the drink to start flowing. Havoc being Havoc had spiked the punch so most of the people there were well on their way to being very happy party goers. Ed had steered clear of the punch and so was unaffected, Al however was another story. He had managed to find an old Karaoke machine after one of his frequent trips to the floor and had somehow persuaded Falman to help him move it out into the room.

The second the guys saw the machine they began pestering Mustang about using it and asking what songs it had on. Not wanting to be taken away from his Elric ogling he had handed over the instruction manual and had proceeded to stare at Ed's ass again. He could have sworn Ed was aware of his ogling, at least he didn't think the young blond alchemist swayed his hips like that usually. He was rather enjoying the show.

When the first few notes of Queen started, Roy's head shot up from the hypnotic sway of Ed's hips and he groaned. Why hadn't he seen this coming? Havoc was involved after all. When he saw Havoc and Breda drag Al in front of the machine and pass him a mic he hung his head in pity, the poor boy really was too young to die.

"Are you gonna take me home tonight  
Ah down beside that red firelight  
Are you gonna let it all hang out  
Fat bottomed girls  
You make the rockin' world go round"

Riza heard the words but she didn't think anyone would be that stupid, then again she hadn't reckoned with Havoc.

"Hey I was just a skinny lad  
Never knew no good from bad  
But I knew life before I left my nursery  
Left alone with big fat fanny  
She was such a naughty nanny  
Heap big woman you made a bad boy out of me  
Hey hey!"

She glared daggers at the three rather oblivious drunks in front of her and slowly reached for her gun. Next to her she felt the Rockbell girl tense and reach into a hidden pocket. The girl drew out a wrench and Riza briefly wondered where she had been hiding the thing before returning her attention to the soon to be bullet ridden men in front of her.

"I've been singing with my band  
Across the wire across the land  
I seen ev'ry blue eyed floozy on the way  
But their beauty and their style  
Went kind of smooth after a while  
Take me to them dirty ladies every time"

Roy threw a quick warning glance to Ed who had also sensed the danger the second he'd bothered to listen to the lyrics and from opposite sides of the room the two made their way to ground zero.

"Oh won't you take me home tonight?  
Oh down beside your red firelight  
Oh and you give it all you got  
Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round  
Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round"

They arrived just in time to step in front of the two rather upset women before anything worse could happen.

"Hawkeye, put down the gun" Roy wasn't sure the woman had even heard him until she darted her eyes up briefly to meet his.

"It will only take three shots sir" there was no hesitation in her voice, she meant every word and Roy could think of no excuses plausible enough to save the three singers.

"Hawkeye I can not allow you to do this." He hoped his commanding voice would be enough.

"One shot sir, just Havoc" It almost sounded like a question, like she was asking for permission to shoot one of her colleagues.

"I do not want blood on my carpet lieutenant, it has just been cleaned." Roy had used the only excuse that his Ed muddled brain could come up with. He breathed a sigh of relief when Riza lowered her gun and replaced it in the holster. He walked her to the drinks table and took a glance back to check on Ed.

"Winry, put down the wrench. Where did you hide that thing anyway?" Ed tried to placate his mechanic and old friend while trying not to incur her wrath and get hit with the heavy object himself.

"I always keep one handy and I'm not putting it down Ed, so unless you want the first shot I suggest you move and let me at Al." Ed flinched but held his ground. He couldn't let his little, well younger, brother feel the same pain he'd felt all these years.

"Winry you can't do this. Please put down the wrench, for me." He tried to bat his eyes but it just didn't work for him so he used the face he always used to pull out when trying to get the last cookie from his mom. The puppy dog eyes had always been his favourite face. Winry seemed to be cracking and he poured on the charm some more. "After all, it is my birthday". She hesitated and finally began to lower the wrench only to stop and smile. The smile looked positively evil.

"On one condition" Ed cringed and almost told her to go ahead and beat Al but instead took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Name it" it couldn't be too bad, could it?

"You have to sing on the karaoke and I get to choose the song."

Mustang looked over to Ed for what seemed like the twentieth time, Winry was still holding the wrench but it was now lowered, Ed must have managed to talk her down. He breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that Ed was good at something but soon his thoughts were over run by confusion. Ed's face was contorted into a look that Roy thought he would never see on the eighteen year olds face, Ed's face held a look of fear.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh Hell no!" Ed stated with as much conviction as he could muster.

"Fine" Winry shrugged her shoulders casually and began lifting the wrench back up into a throwing position.

"Wait, just wait" sighing, Ed hung his head in defeat. He had two choices, he could either let Winry attack Al and beat the poor defenceless drunk or he could sing a song that would no doubt be completely embarrassing. Neither was very appealing.

"Well…" she prompted, making a point to tap him with the metal tool.

"I'm thinking" Winry smirked; she knew she'd won and she had the perfect song in mind for the blond to sing. "Fine, just nothing too outrageous ok." Ed did not like the look on Winry's face. "Winry, what song are you gonna make me sing?" he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"You'll see" and with a quick smile aimed at Ed, the girl turned and walked away into the crowd, Ed blinking after her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. An Unexpected Turn

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA nor make any money from this fic (I've been a little lax in my ficcage disclaimers, oops). I do not own I was born to love you, that honour belongs to Queen and I make no money from the use of their song.

Ok, I think I've waited long enough to post chapter 2. I should be writing chapter 3 on the weekend, should be, I've got loads to do and I still need to refine Ed's part XD

Thank you to everyone who has read this and thanks for the review XD

Enjoy, oh and I'm experimenting with chapter names, I know it sucks...

Chapter 2

**An unexpected turn.**

It had been about half an hour and Winry still hadn't told Ed what he would be singing. He sighed, this was supposed to be his birthday and so far he'd spent it with his stomach twisting at the thought of what was to come.

Granted, it hadn't been all bad, some of his colleagues were actually quite good singers when they had drunk enough. Sheska singing I kissed a girl was quite an eye opener, especially at the end when she had grabbed Maria Ross by the collar and planted one on her, much to the second lieutenants shock.

Ed had wanted to hug Fuery when he had sung Boulevard of Broken Dreams. The kindest member of Mustang's team sang with so much emotion, so much understanding of the words that Ed was almost in tears by the end and looking around the room told him that a lot of people felt the same way.

He glanced back over towards Winry but still the wrench throwing mechanic was not paying attention to him. The fact that she was writing things down in a fury and laughing with Hawkeye, Sheska and Maria Ross made him almost physically sick. That little cackling coven could not be up to anything good. Why wouldn't she just tell him what to sing already? That way he could get it over and done with and then enjoy the rest of his party.

Ed sat down at the makeshift bar and nursed his drink, his fifth or sixth, he couldn't quite remember. He had really come to like the vodka and coke that Havoc had introduced him to, it made his head feel a little fuzzy but it also made him feel warm inside, he didn't quite understand it.

When he looked towards Winry again, starting to feel that if he didn't stop glancing over he would end up with repetitive strain injury, he was taken aback to find her looking across at him. He gulped when a slightly malicious smile slowly spread across her face and she began to laugh, holding her sides and closing her eyes as she all but cackled like a witch.

He dropped his head to the bar, closed his eyes and wished that Al had just taken him out for a pizza or something. He didn't notice as Mustang crossed the room to the karaoke machine, he still didn't notice when Mustang began scrolling through the lists of songs, the first realisation he had that anything was happening was when the music began.

The tune sounded familiar but he couldn't quite place it. He didn't know who was about to sing, nor did he really care but that damn tune was annoying him. He knew he knew it but he just couldn't remember where he had heard it last. When the first line was sung, realisation hit and the memories came flooding back.

"I was born to love you  
With every single beat of my heart  
Yes, I was born to take care of you  
Every single day..."

His…Hohenheim…had sung this for his mother when he and Al were still little. He could remember thinking it was really sweet inwardly and outwardly making gagging noises as he laughed at Al trying to sing along. Slowly he lifted his head as he realised just who that voice belonged to. It was not possible, there was no way that HE knew that song and yet…

Ed didn't look towards the karaoke machine, he just stared at his glass and listened to the words. A shiver ran through him as he imagined those words being directed at him but knowing the bastard he was probably singing at one of the women from the office.

"I was born to love you  
With every single beat of my heart  
Yes, I was born to take care of you  
Every single day of my life"

It had taken him a while but he had finally started to admit to himself that he may have some feelings for Mustang. He wasn't really sure when it had started, there was no specific moment he could point to and say 'that was when I began to love him', it had been gradual, the arguments had become fun, almost…a dance. He was pretty sure that Roy was a little aware of his feelings, the occasional looks that were aimed lower than his face, the ogling that he had been doing all night but still, it meant nothing. The bastard was a notorious ladies man, a womaniser and all of Central knew it, there was no way he would choose Ed, he had come to live with that.

"You are the one for me  
I am the man for you  
You were made for me  
You're my ecstasy  
If I was given every opportunity  
Id kill for your love"

Roy's voice wasn't all that bad, it was kind of soothing and coupled with the drinks he'd had Ed was starting to feel rather mellow. He smiled sadly, memories of better times flashing behind his eyes. He downed what was left of his drink and finally turned to see who Roy was singing at, sure it would be a blonde of some kind.

"So take a chance with me  
Let me romance with you  
I'm caught in a dream  
And my dreams come true  
It's so hard to believe  
This is happening to me  
An amazing feeling  
Coming through –"

Ed lifted his head once he was facing in the right direction and his breath caught in his throat as his golden eyes locked with black. Roy was definitely singing to a blond just not the kind of blonde Ed was expecting. Roy didn't even blink, his black eyes just holding Ed and not letting him move. The words swam over him and he felt like he was drowning in them. He realised that he had stopped breathing and slowly took a breath, never breaking the connection.

"I was born to love you  
With every single beat of my heart  
Yes, I was born to take care of you  
Every single day of my life"

Ed almost couldn't believe this was happening, surely he was just drunk and imagining it. Even the thought that this whole night had been a dream seemed more plausible than 'The' Roy Mustang singing to him about his love. He tried to look away, tried to look anywhere but into those black depths but he just couldn't pull away. Roy's eyes were like black holes and he was being drawn closer in by their gravitational pull.

"I wanna love you  
I love every little thing about you  
I wanna love you, love you, love you  
Born - to love you  
Born - to love you  
Yes I was born to love you  
Born - to love you  
Born - to love you  
Every single day - of my life"

Ed felt himself stand, it was like he was a puppet and Roy was holding the strings. He stepped forward towards those black holes, slowly pushing his way through the crowd that had gathered around Roy. So it wasn't just him who thought Roy's voice was rather nice. In his peripheral vision he could see the women from the office swooning over him, like they were at a concert and the bastard was some huge pop idol. It was almost enough to stop him in his tracks but his body still moved forward as if thinking on its own.

"An amazing feeling  
Comin' through

I was born to love you  
With every single beat of my heart  
Yes, I was born to take care of you  
Every single day of my life

Yes I was born to love you  
Every single day of my life"

He was so close to Roy now he could almost reach out and touch him. His body suddenly froze, what was he going to do next? Yes he had reached Roy but that made no difference to anything. It wasn't like he could just jump the man and plant one on him like Sheska had done earlier. Roy was his superior officer, not to mention another man, what would his friends think?

Those eyes had him trapped, there was no way he could pull away and yet he couldn't move forward either. He was stuck between decision and indecision not quite sure where to turn. His body was telling him to go for it, just kiss the man and see where it would lead but his head was holding him back. The internal debate raged on, each side shouting out their grievances inside his head, each determined to be victorious, each making his headache worse.

"Go, I love you babe  
Yes, I was born to love you  
I wanna love you, love you, love you  
I wanna love you  
I get so lonely, lonely, lonely  
Yeah, I want to love you  
Yeah, give it to me"

Ed cut his head off mid argument, his heart and body had won. He took another step towards Roy just as the last line was sung, determination clear on his face. He would know Roy's feelings by the end of this either way. It was now or never, the man he might, sorta, maybe love was in front of him and he was going to show him how he felt.

Just one more step and he would be within reach, Roy had looked away to lay the mic down and Ed was finally released from those eyes but it didn't stop his forward journey. Almost there and…something was in his way, blocking his path. Ed blinked in confusion, just a moment ago three had been a dark haired, black eyed man before him, now there was a blonde girl holding a wrench and some papers.

The confusion quickly passed and Ed gulped, this meant that it was time and he was really not ready for that. He was pretty sure that he hadn't drunk enough yet, after all, he could still think quite clearly and rationally and his rationally thinking brain was telling him to run like hell in the opposite direction. Something glinted in the corner of his eye and he remembered the wrench and how good of a shot Winry had become with it. There really was no escape.

"Ed" Winry said all high pitched and pleasant. "We need to go over the notes for your song".

"Notes? There are notes for this song? Why?" Panic was starting to creep into his voice, surely all that was required was for Winry to tell him the embarrassing song he was singing and then for him to sing it.

"Well, for your performance silly" Winry's tone of voice made it clear that she thought the reason for the notes was obvious, at least to everyone that wasn't Edward Elric.

"I'm not doing a performance. I'm just singing a song."

"Not if you want to keep yourself and your brother in one piece you're not" Ed was right, she was a witch. The most evil and diabolical of them all. There was no way any normal person would have sounded that…nice saying that line. Winry handed him the sheets of paper that he had seen her scribbling earlier that night. As his scanned them the blood seemed to drain from his face and he began to look almost white.

"You can't be serious" he asked in a near whisper, his voice having run away in terror.

"Oh but I am Edward. I think it will be really good and I'm sure you'll do a great job" smiling, Winry turned and walked away stopping after a few steps to call over her shoulder. "You have 10 minutes and then you're up" and with that she headed back to other wicked sisters.

"I should have let her hit Al" Ed sighed as he lowered his head to rest on his chest and closed his eyes. "He so owes me for this" and with that he lifted his head and turned back to the bar, he needed another drink or three and he needed to go through these notes. In 10 minutes, it was going to get very interesting in here.


	3. And so it begins

I'm sorry it has taken me longer than it should to update this, my internet died for almost a week and I had so much to catch up on when it got back up and running.

It isn't as long as I would have liked but I didn't want to make you wait too long for another chapter so here it is, Enjoy.

Oh and it's only another cliffhanger because the muse made me do it :-)

**Chapter 3**

**And so it begins**

Roy lay down the mic and smiled, when he looked up there would be a beautiful blond stood before him just dying to jump into his arms and he couldn't wait. Before he could turn towards where Ed should be he heard a voice that sent a shudder run down his spine.

"Colonel, I wish to thank you for allowing us into your humble abode to celebrate this most momentous occasion with Edward Elric. I remember my 18th birthday like it was yesterday, because the Armstrong lineage is blessed with a perfect memory." Roy sighed and looked up at Alex Armstrong, one of the most irritating people on the face of the planet. He racked his brain for an excuse to give so he could extract himself from the mountain that was a man and finally get to _his_ Ed. He was saved having to lie however when the youngest female blonde in the room walked up and whispered something in Armstrong's ear.

"It would be my pleasure Miss Rockbell." Boomed their own version of the Big Friendly Giant. "Would you please step out of the way Colonel." As Roy stepped back, Armstrong took a glove from his pocket, one Roy recognised as his transmuting glove. He pulled it on, knelt in a spot in the middle of the area designated the stage and placed his hand on the floor.

The floor and the symbol on the back of his glove glowed brightly and a cylindrical shape began to rise towards the ceiling. Roy watched in total confusion as the pole reached the ceiling and Winry began clapping her hands in glee.

"Thank you so much Lieutenant Armstrong." She screeched at a pitch only bats should be able to hear.

"It was my pleasure Miss Rockbell. The Armstrong's never leave a woman in need of anything, it is not the Armstrong way." Roy cringed as he watched the little purple sparkles dance around the lieutenant's head and looked quickly towards Winry, mouth open ready to ask why she had found it necessary to have a pole placed in the middle of his living room. He saw her waving to someone behind him, the smile on her face hardly even classing as a smile, let alone a pleasant one.

When he turned he saw Ed sat at the makeshift bar with a drink held loosely in his hand, there were some papers in front of him and it looked as though his jaw had visibly unhinged. He heard a rather evil laugh come from behind him and a shiver ran up his spine, the phrase 'someone is walking over your grave' came to mind. Still watching Ed as the young man downed the drink in his hand the second his senses seemed to return, he began making his way toward him, intent on continuing what he had started with his song.

He was barely half way when someone lurched into his path, blocking his way. He looked down into brown eyes that looked a little less focused than usual. What he saw before him was the younger Elric brother pointing a finger at him and slurring some words that Roy knew were going to come someday.

"I want to…to…to talk to you about…_hic_…bout Ed and the fact…erm…the fact that you…you lo…lo…like him." Al was swaying everywhere but still he managed to somehow look menacing to Roy.

"Al, maybe we should discuss this when you've had a chance to sleep it off" Roy tried to step around him but even drunk Al could not be fooled.

"Nope" Al punctuated the word with a sharp tap to Roy's chest. "I want to know…your int…inten…inten…"

"Intentions?" Roy offered, trying to speed the conversation along a little.

"That's it. I wanna know your intentions towards my brother".

"I think I love him Al" Roy figured that was enough information to give the inebriated boy, after all, he didn't think Al would appreciate him saying 'well, I think I love him and I also intend on screwing him into the closest available surface the second I get the chance'. Even drunk, that might cause some permanent psychological damage.

Al smiled up at Roy and after a few stray hiccups he gave the taller man the thumbs up and patted him on the shoulder.

"Good for you, now I sug…suges…think you should go see him and tell him that. It would make a good birth…_hic…_day present." Roy smiled warmly at Al and went to move by him only to stop at the sudden pressure on his arm. He turned back and looked at the younger Elric, his face asking the question for him.

"Just to say, if you ever hurt him…" Al smiled sweetly up at Roy "I'll hunt you down and…you can imagine the rest. Ok see ya" Roy stood still, staring at the retreating boys back as he lurched away in search of more alcohol. That boy could be scary sometimes and he doubted anyone would disagree. Somehow he knew that even drunk, the younger Elric knew exactly what he'd said and meant every word.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ed's jaw had finally re-hinged itself and he had managed to down a few more drinks just to be sure he was tipsy enough to do this. The rational part of his brain was slightly muffled and he couldn't hear it telling him to run away and hide so the getting drunk part of the plan seemed to be working.

He looked back down at the notes Winry had given him and swallowed down the bile that was beginning to rise. Who in there right mind could come up with something so diabolical and evil? He had known that she would chose a song that would embarrass him, he had figured that she might even make him attempt to dance but this…? Embarrassing no longer entered into the equation, now it was just down right wrong.

He'd hoped at first she was only joking with this, that she was going to say to him before he started 'only joking silly, this is what you're singing' but when he had seen Armstrong transmute the pole all hope had died. His brother was going to be paying him back for this for years. Just wait till that little bastards 18th, then he'd make the little runt pay.

He thought he heard Al and Roy's voices but when he lifted his head to see the evil blonde bitch was stood in his line of sight.

"Are you ready Ed?" She was just way to happy about this and if he wasn't currently in fear for his life he'd tell her where to stick her little karaoke song. Truthfully, this had stopped being about Al the second he had agreed and then had seen the wrench, now it was about saving any of his brain cells that he wasn't killing with the alcohol.

"You can't be serious Winry. This has got to be some kind of a joke right?" He couldn't keep the hope out of his voice, most of it was dead true but there was still that little bit that refused to die.

"I wouldn't have taken the time to write the notes if I wasn't serious Ed" she smiled sweetly and took his hand, then turned towards the makeshift stage and started dragging him along behind her. Had it not been for what little pride he had remaining she would have been dragging him kicking and screaming.

"Winry, please…" one last chance, one last pleading voice.

"I hope you read those notes carefully Edward, I want it as close to my vision as possible." They stopped moving and Ed finally gave in. There was nothing he could do or say to change her mind, this was really going to happen and he was really going to die of embarrassment. "Oh just be grateful I didn't include a costume, I think you'd look good in a sequin dress." The heat coming from Ed's cheeks was enough to heat the whole of central through the winter.

"There would have been no way in Hell Winry" Ed seethed while trying desperately to will away the blush that covered his face.

"Hmm, we'll see." She grinned at him and the grin made Ed feel like a lab experiment gone wrong. "Get into your first position Ed, the funs about to start."

"That depends on your definition of fun" Ed shot back but it was too late, she was already at the machine. As she keyed in the correct numbers to bring up the words and backing track for Ed, he got into position. Leaning back against the pole, head back, mic to his mouth, one foot slightly raised leaning against the pole the other hand behind his back he waited anxiously for the music to start.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Roy was a bit annoyed at having missed Ed yet again, it was like the universe was against him or something. He had stopped watching Al just in time to see Ed being dragged to the karaoke area by a rather over bearing Winry and the look on his face told Roy everything he needed to know, Ed did not want to be there.

He watched in fascination as Ed seemed to give up and when Winry handed him the mic he moved towards the pole and leaned against it rather enticingly. Roy felt a familiar twitch in his lower anatomy but ignored it as he heard the first few notes of a song he never thought he would hear Ed sing. He leaned against the nearby wall and relaxed to watch the show. Maybe the universe didn't hate him as much as he thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	4. So close

Ok, so here it is, pole dancing Ed XD I hope it's ok, it was so damn hard to write but I hope it turned out ok. More authors notes at the end.

Chapter 4

Dun, du, du, du, du du…bam, the first notes started and Ed's hips moved involuntarily to the music. Oh God this was not happening, it was just a bad dream and any moment now he was going to wake up and it would all be over.

Dun, du, du, du, du du…bam, crap, not a dream. Depending on which way you looked at it, the fact that he had only needed the 10 minutes to memorise the notes Winry had given him could be seen as a good thing or Hell. Ed was leaning towards Hell as he got ready for the first few lines complete with pole dancing. He was so going to think of something evil to transmute all of Winry's automail parts into.

"The minute you walked in the joint" Ed's rather pleasant voice came from the speakers and anyone who wasn't already looking at him was now. He blushed a deep shade of crimson as his hips punctuated the end of the line. Definitely Hell.

"I could see you were a man of distinction" The hand behind his back gripped the pole as he slowly moved down and back up it much to the appreciation of the audience. There were cat calls from the women and whistles from the men as he continued to move, using the pole to his full advantage as per Winry's 'vision'.

"A real big spender" using the hand behind his back he swung himself around the pole so that he was now facing the audience. "Good looking; so refined" slowly he brought one leg up to hook around the pole, still with one hand gripping it while the other held the mic. Winry should have found him one of those hands free things; this would have been so much easier. Not that he really wanted it easier, that would be a bad thing. He swung back around so that his back was to the people, his leg still hooked.

"Say, wouldn't you like to know what's going on in my mind?" He spoke rather than sang the words and his voice was husky and seductive. Or as seductive as it could get when he was leaning out back from the pole. He was really lucky he was flexible, there was no other way he could have arched his back like this. He quickly scanned the crowd for Mustang and smirked when he saw the man squirm, obviously having a little trouble in the lower regions. He pulled himself back upright and almost hugged the pole at the sudden rush of blood to his head after being bent back like that.

"So, let me get right to the point…" He brought his leg from around the pole and placed it slowly behind his other foot, his hips again not needing to be told to punctuate the beats at the end of the bar.

"I don't pop my cork for every man I see" he spun himself around so he was almost in the exact position he'd started in, then he brought what was now his back foot to the side and placed it parallel to his other foot almost a foot apart. The hand that had, until now, been holding the pole was brought to his hip and on the last word of the bar he punctuated the note with a push of that hip out. He heard moans coming from half the room when he let out a low moan at the end of the line, it just sounded so wrong coming from him. He smiled at the thought that he was turning half the room to mush. But still not liking this…yeah right.

"Hey, big spender" He rocked his hips and bent his knees in succession. "Spend…" His hand came down and he grabbed his ass, "a little time…" his hips continued to move from side to side as just about every eye in the room was drawn down, all except one pair of eyes that locked with his golden orbs, "with me." He winked at Roy, almost sending the man to his knees. The dark haired man looked a little shaky on his feet as he groped around for a stool to sit on.

Dun, du, du, du, du du…bam. Ed moved into his next position in front of the pole. Dun, du, du, du, du du…bam. One hand held the pole while the other still gripped the mic, he couldn't believe how much he was actually enjoying this, the power over everyone in the room was worth the embarrassment.

"Wouldn't you like to have fun, fun, fun?" Ed slowly walked around the pole, taking one step for each fun until he reached the back of the pole. "How about a few laughs, laughs?" he laughed a little as he turned to face the people watching him.

"I can show you a…good time" He moved down the pole, one knee either side and suddenly very glad Winry hadn't insisted on the dress. "Let me show you a…good time" again his gaze was drawn to Mustang, innuendo no longer just implied. The look on Mustang's face made him want to end the song right there and just launch himself at the man but he couldn't. Winry was watching and that meant that if he tried to stop the song now there wouldn't be anything of him left to fall into the mans arms anyway. No, the song must go on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ed's movement around the pole was really causing him some discomfort; he'd had to find a stool to sit on. The more than obvious problem he was having was a little bit less embarrassing due to the fact that all eyes in the room were trained on 'his' Ed so nobody had noticed the tent pole sticking out in front of him.

Oh God how did that man do this to him? It hadn't been too bad at first; all he'd really done was move around the pole and rub himself up and down it. The real problems had started when he'd leant back with his leg wrapped around the thing, oh how flexible he had been. There were possibilities with someone that flexible and maybe Armstrong could be persuaded to leave the pole.

When those golden orbs had searched him out from that upside down face, he'd almost been undone right there and then. He wasn't a teenager anymore, he should be able to control his body but when Ed had made that noise, that soft moan that should only be heard aloud in a certain situation that Roy was going to put Ed into at the first available opportunity, oh God. He was pretty sure that a few of the people in the room had had to readjust themselves at that.

That wink had been meant for him too, he was damn sure about that considering everyone else's eyes had been trained a little lower than the mans face. The bit that had really been evil though was that damn last line of the chorus. 'Let me show you a good time' indeed, it was like he just threw the innuendo right out the damn window and just propositioned him in front of the whole damn room. Not that he was complaining mind, he could really go for an Ed between the sheets right now. Roy's dick was so damn hard it was practically begging him to just run across the room, grab Fullmetal and drag him upstairs.

Actually, that might be fun and he was pretty sure that Edward wouldn't mind either. But between Roy and the golden haired God was a blonde mechanic with a really good aim and he didn't think he could stand at the moment let alone run. He trained his eyes back on Ed just as the man repeated his routine of leaning back from the pole, oh this was just so torturous but in a good way. He was now completely free of all doubt about how he felt about Ed.

At first Roy had been pretty sure it was just about sex, he liked to get the measure of the good looking people in central and Ed was definitely good looking. He was pretty sure that Ed was a virgin too and he wanted to be the one that popped that particular cherry. Until now he had figured he'd need to get his subordinate drunk and then seduce him but obviously that wasn't going to be an issue. It was like Ed's every movement was designed to send him wild and make him want the young blond more, as if that was possible.

Roy had realised how deep his feelings really ran a few weeks ago when he'd seen someone hitting on Ed. Ed of course had been completely oblivious, thinking the young lieutenant was just asking for directions but Roy knew better. The hand casually playing with her hair, the fake smile and laugh, the batting eyelids, all of it designed to send the signal that she wanted him. Roy had been so jealous that the poor lieutenant had been assigned to the worst possible duty he could think of, something that would keep her away from Ed.

Since that day Roy had been looking for any excuse to see Fullmetal in a more casual setting but it had been next to impossible. When Al had come to him about Ed's 18th and asked if he wanted to come to a little get together at the local bar Roy had been inspired. It had all just come together in a lightning flash and he was sure his sudden smirk had unnerved Al just a little. He could tell that the younger Elric was surprised with his idea but that hadn't stopped them pressing ahead together and organising quite the party.

When he heard Ed start to sing the final lines and looked up from his thoughts and saw him almost humping the pole he redoubled his efforts to lose his problem so he could at least get to Ed without having to resort to crawling. Thinking about Armstrong naked, sparkles and all seemed to do the trick when his problem did a rather fast nose dive towards his feet. Quickly standing he began the trek towards Ed; it was a little slow going due to all the young mans ardent admirers ogling him in a trance like state. He would make it though and when he did he would tell the young man how he felt and drag him upstairs to his room and… Well, the night was young; there was plenty of time to play.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ed watched Roy out of the corner of his eye as he neared the end of his song. According to Winry's 'vision' he should be just about humping the pole right now so he did, moving himself up and down with slow, deliberate movements. He watched as the dark haired man stood, it seemed he had resolved his problem enough to walk. Smiling he continued to watch as the man he really wanted to…play with? Was that the right phrase? He wasn't sure what he wanted to do with him, he definitely wanted more than just straight sex, he'd read about that and it sounded boring.

Roy was almost throwing people out of the way in his haste to reach Ed, which was rather sweet in a way. It was nearly the end of the song, Ed had fulfilled his promise and now he could relax somewhere out of the way, with a dick up his ass hopefully. He moved in front of the pole as he reached his last line and began to sing a little quicker, already anticipating his next birthday surprise. He closed his eyes as he neared the last note, the image of Roy only a few feet away burnt into his mind.

Just as he finished the last word, sustained note and all someone grabbed his hand and he smiled broadly as he opened his eyes sarcastic quip at the ready. Oh God, not again! It wasn't who he wanted it to be; it was the evil blonde that was trying to ruin his life. She quickly grabbed the mic from Ed's other hand and held it to her mouth. When the clapping had died down enough that she thought she might just be heard she spoke.

"Ed will be back for his second song in just a few minutes, but I'm sorry people it's not going to be with the pole." She put the mic down as she dragged Ed away to the sounds of people clapping and booing. Shouts of 'we want the pole' could be heard behind them as they headed for the door.

"Wait Winry, what second song? We never agreed to two songs." Ed looked back at Roy who looked seriously pissed off at having missed his chance again. He tried to pull away from Winry but her grip was amazingly strong.

"After that performance of course there would be a second song silly." Still her voice sounded so perky, it made him want to snap and find something sharp to stab her with. He could get away with it too, plead temporary insanity, no jury would convict him. Just as he was about to make his dreams come true, someone else spoke and spoiled the moment.

"I brought you the bag Winry, just like you…hic…asked." Ed's head swung around so fast he thought he might get whiplash, what in the hell was Al doing helping the queen of all evil? His eyes were drawn to the bag in his brother's hand. Al seemed to be swaying slightly, a definite sign that Ed would have to wait to beat the crap out of him. After all, where was the point in beating someone up when they didn't understand why you were stamping on their head?

"Winry, what's in the bag?" Ed kept his voice suitably calm so as not to anger the beast.

"You'll see" was the only response he got, that and a smile that was fast becoming his most hated thing in the universe.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok so what did you all think? Quick disclaimer, I do not own Hey, Big spender nor do I make any money from its use. I hope the pole dancing came out ok, I could see it in my head and I even drew little stick pictures next to the words to help when I wrote it but it never seems to come out right on paper.

This whole story exists because of that song. One day I just started singing it and the muse said 'hey that would be good in a story' and Karaoke was born. The places we get our inspiration from hey XD I'm not telling you what the next song is, but I think it's perfect for Ed to sing, unless of course someone can come up with a better idea.


	5. The decision

Seriously, I blame the muse. I swear I sat down with one thing in mind and something else turned up. I don't think I'm writing this story so much as channelling it XD

Couldn't leave him without throwing in some more fun roadblocks hehe

Chapter 5

The decision…

Roy was seething; it seemed that every time he even got close to Ed that blonde menace always seemed to get in the way. It wouldn't be too bad if he didn't have a slight problem that didn't want to stay down any longer and thinking about a naked Armstrong only kept it at bay for so long, the mental image of Ed completely taking over his mind and overriding all other thoughts.

God damn it, he needed relief; he needed his little blond subordinate. Oh the things he would do to that boy when he finally got him alone. That mouth alone was a thing of beauty, he managed to fit so much into it, Roy wondered just how much would fit in there and come to think of it, did Ed have a good gag reflex? Just as Roy was wondering how far Fullmetal's legs would spread, he began to have more problems with his posture, namely with being able to stand up straight.

"Hey Chief, you ok? You look a little bit like you're in pain." Great, this was all he needed. There was a time and a place for Havoc and this was not it. He tried to will away his obvious need, twisting as far away from Havoc's roving eyes as possible.

"I'm fine Havoc, nothing to worry about here" he tried to pull off cool, calm and collected but it came out more pained and anxious.

"If you're sure chief."

"I'm sure Havoc" Roy pleaded with whatever deities that might be listening to just make the man go away but again the universe seemed to have it out for him. Havoc leaned back against the wall and tapped at his pocket, obviously wanting to go for a smoke but not making any move to leave his current perch.

"Boss did quite a number don't you think?" The sudden question gave Roy pause, just what was Havoc up to?

"I didn't know he had it in him" Roy replied, still trying to hide himself but much more interested in the conversation to really try.

"Looked kinda hot too"

"I beg your pardon" Roy couldn't believe his ears. Did the only other real ladies man in central just call Edward Elric hot?

"I said he looked kinda hot, I mean he was practically humping that pole what's not hot about that?" There was no joking tone to what Havoc was saying and it forced Roy to realise that Jean Havoc was seriously calling Ed hot. When a sudden thought hit him that included a very naked Ed riding a very naked Havoc while Roy watched he nearly lost all manner of control.

"Hum…" it was all Roy trusted himself to say, all he wanted was to excuse himself so he could go to the bathroom before his problem became a huge white stain all over the front of his trousers.

"I swear if somebody doesn't snap him up soon I might just have to revisit that whole 'men only' idea."

"What idea?" despite barely managing to hold on he had to ask, what was that saying about curiosity? Curiosity somethinged the cat, ah never mind, it would come to him.

"A few years ago, I was going through a dry patch and I kinda met someone that changed my life a little. Everyone has to experiment sometime or other right sir?" Roy couldn't stand it anymore; he had to do something before it was too late.

"Sorry lieutenant but I have to go somewhere, please excuse me." Roy didn't have time to worry about the fact that he looked like a madman running away from Havoc. He really didn't care because the bathroom was right before him and a locked door and five minutes would see him not really caring about much.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Turned out what was in the bag wasn't quite as bad as Ed had thought. The second he'd seen the bag his mind had flashed over something Winry had said earlier about him wearing a dress and all colour had drained from his cheeks. When the first thing out had been a pair of very tight, form fitting leather pants, even tighter than his usual pair, he had started breathing again and the colour had slightly returned.

When the next item had been a really tight black top with a round neck and long sleeves that caught over the thumb and that was slightly sheer, he had actually started hyperventilating. Winry had been quick to point out that it could have been worse and there was still time to get him the black sequined dress and his hyperventilating had stopped.

What had really pissed him off was the dog collar. It was black leather with short metal spikes and a tag that hung down in front reading 'property of Rockbell automail'. The colour had come back to his face then, along with added steam from his ears.

"Winry, there is no way I'm wearing that. The outfit is bad enough but a dog collar?? What in the Hell were you thinking? I mean, I'm not a dog for cryin' out loud." His rant didn't faze Winry in the slightest and she just smiled calmly back at him.

"Ed but you are a dog. A dog of the military." That smile was back, that shit eating grin that he thought only Mustang had perfected but apparently she had too. There was no denying her logic, mores the pity, but still…it was an affront to his manhood. It was the principle of the thing… It was just down right wrong!

"Come on Ed…hic…it'll look go…go….cool" Al laughed as he fell against the wall, obviously enjoying his brothers' pain and humiliation a little too much.

"Al" Ed's voice was very calm and clear as it reached his rather inebriated brothers ears.

"Yes brother" Al looked at Ed across the hallway and a small part of his brain screamed 'danger' at him.

"When you're sober, we're going to have a little chat" the look in Al's eyes resembled that of a cornered animal right before it was slaughtered. His brain became a little less hazy and he gulped, the sudden realisation hitting him that he really better enjoy his life while he could because he was pretty sure that soon he might be experiencing it from a hospital bed, if he was lucky. Al stood, a little less shakily, turned back towards the party and lurched quickly down the corridor. The only thought he had was that the more alcohol he drank the more drunk he would be, which in turn meant that Ed wouldn't hurt him for a little while longer.

"Ok Ed, time to change" Winry's voice brought Ed back from watching Al lurch away. If looks could have killed there would have been numerous daggers protruding from his brothers back right now, but then there would have been even more in Winry had that really been the case.

"Winry, I'm not sure about this. I mean the pole dancing was one thing but you can't be serious about me singing again."

"Ed, when have you known me to not be serious? This is for your own good anyway. Now hurry up and change, you still have to at least glance at the lyrics so you know what song you're singing."

"Oh Winry no. Not another performance." Ed's shoulders slumped with the mere thought of having to go through all that again.

"No Ed, not another performance. This time all you have to do is sing but if you want to move then that's up to you" Winry winked at him before turning and walking away. "Go change in one of the bedrooms and I'll be back in a minute or two." Ed blinked as she walked back into the throng of people, suddenly realising that there really was no place to hide when he saw Hawkeye suddenly move to stand at the end of the hall. Sentry duty he realised, she must be there to make sure that he didn't try to escape. More of the coven were no doubt placed at strategic points around the building.

Sighing rather overdramatically, he moved towards the nearest door stopping only to knock first just in case there was someone in the room already. When there was no reply he gently turned the handle and pushed the door open, slightly relieved that there wasn't a creak as he did so. The room was dark and he groped around at the wall just inside the door for the light switch.

The light flickered on and Ed pushed the door open wide enough to step in. When he had closed the door and cursed inwardly at the lack of lock he finally took in his surroundings. It must be Mustang's room, Ed realised. He was pleasantly surprised at the way it was decorated, sparse and yet homely. It had that lived in feel that was just…nice was the only real way to describe it.

The floor was polished wood, slightly dark with a deep plush rug at either side of the four poster queen sized bed. There was an old wardrobe, obviously antique and a large four-drawer dressing table both dark wood, both belonging to the same set as the bed. There was another door off to Ed's right that upon further inspection seemed to lead to an en-suite that was decorated in black and white. All very masculine and yet still not overly so. Ed smiled at the fact that Mustang apparently had taste; he just wondered where that taste was on normal days.

He heard the sound of people booing and the loud calls of 'bring back the pole' coming from the main lounge area and he sighed again. Soon Winry would be coming for him and he could either change now on his own or be forced at wrench point to change with her in the room. A shiver visibly ran down his spine at the thought and he quickly shed himself of his trademark boots and his jeans.

Pulling the leather pants from the bag he grimaced slightly, sure his normal attire included leather pants but his at least gave him some room, these would leave nothing to the imagination. He pulled them on anyway and paused when he reached the part of pulling them past his hips. This could be a problem. They wouldn't go on over his boxers, Winry had obviously bought them too small and there was no way he could wear them. Shame really, now they'd have to call the whole thing off.

Ed smiled smugly as he thought of the look on Winry's face when he told her. His smile grew even bigger when he heard her coming down the hall towards the room. Moving faster than he had at any other time in his life, including where food was involved, he pulled on his jeans and went to the door. He yanked it open and looked at a rather confused Winry.

"Why aren't you changed yet?" She asked, her eyes drawing down into a frown.

"The pants don't fit so I'm sorry; we're going to have to call it off." Ed felt so smug that when Winry fought to hold back a snigger the sudden fear that gripped him was more than anything he had ever felt before.

"Didn't you find the final item in the bag yet" that grin of hers could be so damn unnerving. She pushed past Ed and walked towards the bag, tipping the contents out onto the bed. Ed watched as the almost sheer top fell out followed by the collar followed by…a handkerchief?

"Winry, what the Hell is that?" Ed's voice came out small and timid as Winry picked up the piece of fabric, if you could call it that, and walked towards him.

"This Ed, is called a posing pouch. Male strippers wear them. Just be glad that you're only wearing it because it's the only thing that will fit under those pants and that you don't have to be up there wearing just this." She waved the offending piece of cloth in front of his face. "Of course you could always go commando Ed". She laughed as his entire face lost all colour, a white sheet would now look grey next to him.

There was no way she just said 'go commando', how the Hell had it come to posing pouch verses going commando? This was his birthday right? How had he let it all get so out of control?

"There really is no other choice Ed, you are doing this, the only question now is how much will you be wearing when you do?" Winry dropped a piece of paper on the bed next to the clothes and turned to leave the room. "Trust me Ed, you'll thank me in the end" and with that she left the room shutting the door behind her and leaving Ed to just stare dumbly at nothing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The muse has already hit me with a what if? scenario that I'll try to write as soon as possible but I'm not telling you what will be in it ;D


	6. The grand finale

Quick update for you, hope you like it. I've only reread once so I appologise if there are any errors.

Chapter 6

The grand Finale…

Roy walked out of the bathroom with a very content smile on his face. He had really needed that, of course he would have preferred a certain someone had taken care of it rather than his overused right hand but still… It was done now and he could finally walk without looking like he was in pain. He headed straight back into the crush of bodies expecting to see Ed stood at the front already singing his second song but there was no sign of him yet.

Wondering where he was and if he had somehow managed to escape the clutches of the harpy that he called a friend, he began his search. He headed for the bar but when he saw Al downing four shots in succession decided that Ed must be elsewhere, plus he really didn't think he could deal with another Al conversation right now. He saw Riza standing near the hallway and decided to ask if she had seen the younger alchemist.

His feet faltered in their step when he saw young Miss Rockbell approaching his first lieutenant. She leaned over and whispered something in Riza's ear that had her smiling rather sadistically and then continued on towards the mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Edward will be out shortly, I'm sorry for the delay." Roy watched as she placed the mic down and turned back the way she had come. Obviously she was the reason that Ed had been singing in the first place and the reason he would be singing again but just what were her and the other women up to? They were acting like a women's group and he just didn't like it. When women started cooperating with each other it usually meant that some man, usually him, was in severe trouble.

He continued to watch as she left the room but then his eyes were drawn away when Riza left her perch and walked towards Havoc. He was laughing away with a few of the lower ranked female officers and paid no attention to Riza until she was stood directly in his field of vision. Hawkeye sat herself down next to Havoc when he had made her some room and then she proceeded to whisper something in his ear.

Roy edged closer as he saw Havoc respond in the affirmative with a quick nod of his head. Riza seemed satisfied with his answer and after giving him a quick peck on the cheek which left Havoc looking like all his birthday's had come at once, she stood back up and walked away to meet up with Sheska and Maria Ross.

Roy was completely confused now, something was going on in his house that he hadn't planned and he wanted to know what it was damn it! He started walking towards Riza, intent on ordering her to explain everything before he decided to court martial her. He doubted it would work but it was always worth a try.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ed stood in front of the full length mirror that he had failed to see when he had first entered the room. He figured it made sense that a man like Mustang would have one in his room but still…vanity, thy name is Roy.

He was not happy, the fact that the top was almost sheer was bad enough but the leather was tight and right now it was uncomfortable. Maybe it was the knowledge of what was beneath the trousers but he just couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling that seemed to reach down to his very core.

The collar was a good fit but he couldn't stop himself from continually pulling at it like it was strangling him. The message that said he was the property of Rockbell automail just kept him in a nice pissed off mood.

He had taken a quick glance at the sheets Winry had dropped on the bed and he didn't know whether to feel completely mortified or just sad that she was so damn perceptive. It was almost like the song was written for him and for this moment but he'd be damned if he was going to admit it. He moved towards the bed, he hadn't found any shoes in the bag so he assumed he would be wearing his own boots. He was about to sit down to pull his socks back on when the door opened making him jump slightly.

"Ed you look great" Winry was beaming at him and Ed almost lost his hold on the anger that he had directed at her. He caught himself just as he was about to smile and scowled at her instead.

"That's a matter of opinion" he all but growled in response.

"Now Ed don't be like that. Why are you putting your socks back on?" she looked confused and Ed wondered if she had something even worse than a posing pouch to show him.

"I have to wear something Winry and there is no way I'm wearing heals." He flinched as Winry laughed. God that sound was grating.

"Of course you're not wearing heals silly, they wouldn't go with your automail." Ed couldn't decide if she was mad or if he was because that explanation seemed to make a horrible kind of sense. The only reason he wasn't wearing heals was…because they wouldn't suit his automail. He almost cracked and broke down in fits of hysterical laughter but somehow he managed to keep himself together.

"So what am I wearing then Winry?" Ed sighed and hung his head, ready for whatever new torture his old childhood friend had come up with.

"Nothing."

"What?" Ed was sure he had heard wrong. Now would be a good time to humiliate him more and she was passing that up? Something was wrong here.

"Nothing Ed, you're going out barefoot. Well barefoot and autofoot." She walked over to him and removed the one sock he had already replaced. "So are you ready? Good" and just like that she grabbed his hand and dragged him from the room, taking him to meet his fate.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On his way towards Riza and her little clutch of evil women, Roy had decided that it might be a good idea to not confront her. After all, she was rather a good marks woman, she had her gun with her and he rather liked having the use of his reproductive organs. So instead he had decided to find a spot close by where he could overhear snippets of their conversation.

"Is it all set up?"

"Oh yeah, Winry has this wired."

"This is so exciting isn't it?"

"Yes Sheska, I can't believe it's taken this long to set something like this up."

"There hasn't been an opportunity till now."

"Right, I mean it's not like we can just lock them in a room until they decide to get along."

"Well we could but they're both higher ranks than us and I would like to keep my place in the military."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Well, surely with your talents there are other things you could do."

"I happen to like the military and the money isn't too bad either. I think we lost the topic somewhere."

"Oh, sorry about that."

"Has Havoc done his bit?"

"Perfectly, I don't think I've ever seen him move so fast."

"The poor guy, he was having real problems."

"Is Al ok? I mean he's never been in this state before."

"He's alright, Winry's gonna take him home later and keep an eye on him so nothing bad happens."

"He's rather sweet when he's drunk."

Roy couldn't believe what he was hearing, there was a plot going on here and he was pretty sure he was a part of it. He leaned a little further in and knocked a plant in the process.

"Girls, I think we have an uninvited guest" Riza's head seemed to swivel around almost 180 degrees and Roy turned quickly and began to walk away. He really didn't want them to catch up with him. He reached the far side of the room before he turned around to see if anyone had followed him and let out the breath he had been unconsciously holding when he saw that nobody had. This was worse than he thought if the drunken Al was a part of it. He was about to go and confront Havoc, the one person he knew he could break, when he heard someone tapping the mic.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, for your pleasure and for one night only because I'm pretty sure that he's going to want to melt this machine tomorrow, Edward Elric the Fullmetal alchemist." Winry passed the mic to Ed while the crowd cheered and whistle at him. A few sending him appreciative cat calls at his rather provocative outfit. Roy decided Havoc could wait when he heard the first few notes. Winry actually had rather good taste in music and Ed's voice quite suited it too. He listened intently, completely forgetting about the plot when Ed began to sing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Never know how much I love you  
never know how much I care  
when you put your arms around me  
I get a fever that's so hard to bare"

Ed's body moved almost involuntarily with the music, his hips moving with every beat. People in the audience clapped and clicked on the beats while others tapped their feet in an unconscious display. There would never come a time when he would admit this, but Winry had picked him a good song and he kind of liked this.

"You give me fever  
when you kiss me  
fever when you hold me tight  
Fever  
In the morning  
Fever all through the night"

Ed's eyes sought out the one person he really wanted to see but he couldn't find him. At first he thought that maybe he wasn't in the room but then he caught a glimpse of dark hair as it moved out from behind a bookcase. Those coal black eyes were staring straight at him and Ed stared right back.

"Sun lights up the day time  
moon lights up the night  
I light up when you call my name  
and you know I'm gonna treat you right"

Ed wanted Roy to realise that the words were meant for him. Somehow Winry had figured it all out and had chosen songs that were designed in some way to be aimed at Roy. It was slightly pathetic that she had noticed before Ed had admitted it but still… If this got him what he wanted then he didn't really care.

"You give me fever  
when you kiss me  
fever when you hold me tight  
Fever  
In the morning  
Fever all through the night"

Ed didn't know what his body was up to but it seemed to be moving without him. His hand was moving rather sensuously across his upper body, teasing him and everyone watching him. He hadn't even realised he was doing it until he had seen a look pass over Roy's face. It reminded him of a hunter, and Ed was the prey.

"Everybodies got the fever  
That is somethin' you all know  
Fever isn't such a new thing  
Fever start long ago"

Roy had begun stalking towards him, moving closer pace by pace as Ed continued to sing and continued to move his hand. It now moved down to his thighs and he was becoming increasingly less able to control himself as he watched the looks of lust and craving pass over Roy's face the closer he came.

"Romeo love Juliet  
Juliet she felt the same  
When he put his arms around her  
He said Julie baby you're my flame"

Ed was sure to accent the last word just in case anybody was still in the dark as to who this song was aimed at. His eyes had closed as he sang, becoming lost in the song and just wanting his flame alchemist to reach him already.

"Now give me fever  
When were kissin'  
Fever with that flame in you  
Fever  
I'm a fire  
Fever yeah I burn for you"

Ed felt someone put a hand on his arm and he opened his eyes to see Roy standing in front of him. The look on Roy's face almost ruined him but he carried on singing. Roy just stood in front of him, not moving a muscle.

"Captain Smith and Pocahontas  
had a very mad affair  
When her daddy tried to kill him  
She said daddy oh don't you dare"

Roy pulled Ed towards him so that the young blond's body was flush with his own. Together they swayed with the music as Ed continued to sing. There were moans coming from the audience but the pair completely ignored them as if they were the only two in the room.

"He gives me fever  
With his kisses  
fever when he holds me tight  
Fever  
I'm his misses  
Daddy won't you treat him right"

The pair stared into each others eyes as Ed continued with his song. It was as if the universe had opened up and swallowed them, nothing else mattered. All that mattered now was that they were in each others arms.

"Now you listened to my story  
Here's the point that I have made  
Chicks were born to give you fever  
Be it Fahrenheit or centigrade"

Ed's voice had gotten a little quieter and his hips ground into Roy's as they moved to the beat. The people watching were getting quite the show and Roy shouldn't have been worried about his carpet, it was going to need a good wash after this anyway.

"They give you fever  
when you kiss them  
Fever if you really learned  
Fever  
Till you sizzlen  
But what a lovely way to burn"

People were looking around for tissues to stop the nose bleeds, mostly unsuccessful in their searches. Blood was dripping onto the floor and Roy didn't care. Some of the men were desperately trying to get into the bathroom to alleviate problems they couldn't believe they were having. Winry looked completely smug and watched as Ed's real leg moved up to encircle Roy's waist. She couldn't believe how well this had turned out.

"But what a lovely way to burn  
But what a lovely way to burn  
But what a lovely way to burn"

Ed's voice was so low that he wasn't sure he had even sung the last few lines. He dropped the mic as Roy moved his hand down to cup Ed's chin and tilt his head up. They looked into each others eyes and smiled.

"Remind me to thank Winry" Ed said before moving his lips up and brushing them against Roy's in a chaste first kiss. They pulled away and again looked at each other lustfully.

"We'll buy her something nice." Roy replied before moving back down to claim Ed's lips more forcefully than before. Ed moaned into the kiss, he had been waiting for this all damn night and he was not disappointed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok, we're nearly there ;D Smut coming right up XP The muse has been trying to get me to write this since 4am last night but I needed sleep. He's not letting me sleep tonight until this is done so here it is.

I do not own You give me fever nor do I make any money from its use. This is probably the fastest update I've ever done, I hope you all like it. Thank you so much for all the reviews and favs, I'm so glad people like it.


	7. The Epilogue Smut

Ok, so technically this story doesn't need this. I think it ended quite nicely in the last chapter but the muse has decided there will be smut so here it is.

I haven't written that much smut so I'm not all that brill at it but I hope this passes. I was going to post earlier but after I reached 2000 words I really needed a break, not to mention sleep and technically it has been less than a day since my last update so...XD

Ok people, enjoy...I've only read it once so again, apologies for any mistakes.

Chapter 7

The Epilogue Smut…

It had taken them a few minutes to realise that they weren't actually alone and that there were quite a few guests that were now getting what amounted to free porn. Reluctantly Ed had pulled away and lowered his leg back to the floor; they would just have to wait until they could get rid of all the people.

"Ok people, time to go, I think the party has ended" Ed's head shot around to stare at Winry who had already started ushering people out of the door. He smiled at her for the first time that night but before he could walk over and hug his dear friend something grabbed him.

"Sing me another song" Ed thought he recognised the man from the office but couldn't remember his name. He was holding onto Ed's arm rather roughly and when Ed tried to shake him off he just gripped tighter.

"Please let go of my arm." Ed was impressed with how calm his voice sounded.

"Not till I get another song little pretty boy." A vein popped somewhere in Ed's head and steam was just about coming out of his ears. He pulled back his free arm intending to give the man a good shot to the jaw when a hand landed on his shoulder. Ed's head spun to see who was after him now and he calmed a little at the sight of Roy. Roy smiled at Ed before leaning forward and whispering something in the drunken mans ear that had him releasing Ed and all but bolting for the door.

"How did you do that?" Ed asked with awe.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Roy smiled before leaning down to give Ed a quick kiss. "Now, I brought you your boots. There's so much crap on the floor, I don't want you standing on it. Let's get rid of these people so I can finally do what I've wanted to do all night." Ed pulled his boots on and began his rounds, just about throwing people out the door.

As Ed was banging on the bathroom door trying to remove the final few people, Winry walked up to him.

"Ed, I'm going to take Al home. I think he's had quite enough for tonight." Ed turned and threw his arms around Winry.

"Why didn't you just tell me what you were up to?" Ed asked as soon as he had pulled back from the hug.

"Now where would the fun have been in that?" He still hated that bloody grin.

"You know, you pulled us apart more than once."

"It makes it all the sweeter now though doesn't it?"

"I suppose you're right. Thanks for taking Al; we could always let him sleep on the couch here."

"I don't think that would be a good idea, do you? What if he woke up in the night?" She winked at Ed which automatically sent a blush to his cheeks.

"Oh God, you're right. Take him but keep an eye on him; he's never been drunk before."

"As long as he watches his roaming hands we'll be just fine."

"Just hit him with the wrench, he won't feel it."

"That's a bit callus isn't it? After all, you went through all of this to stop that from happening." Ed just looked at her and smiled.

"Never mind, he may as well get used to it." They both laughed and embraced one final time before Winry turned and walked away. She stopped just long enough to retrieve Al from his place on the floor and then left, supporting him rather clumsily out the door.

The guy in the bathroom finally opened the door and saw Ed but before he could say something he could regret Ed had given him a look that dared him to try it. The guy just smiled, said 'nice party' and stumbled towards the door pulling it closed behind him.

Ed shook his head in wonder, he never ceased to be amazed at how easy people could be to manipulate. He walked back into the main room and cringed. He would never cease to be amazed at how messy people could be either.

The room was a tip. There were blood stains on the floor, as well as other stains that Ed would just rather not think about. Paper cups and paper plates lay strewn everywhere and the poor plants had to share their pots with so many cigarette butts that Ed wondered if there was actually any dirt in the pots at all. He sighed loudly and picked up a waste paper bin from the corner of the room and began picking up plates and cups, careful to make sure the cups weren't still full. This was going to be a long clean up job.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Roy walked back into the room and saw Ed hard at work cleaning up. He couldn't believe that this was real. Edward Elric was alone in his house wearing that outfit. Edward Elric was alone in his house bent over cleaning. He quickly shook his head, better to make sure that everyone was gone before he got carried away.

"So, have you thrown them all out?" Ed turned at the sound of his voice and smiled at him.

"Unless there are still people hiding somewhere, they're all gone." Roy smiled rather lecherously and began stalking towards Ed.

"Good" he reached Ed and the shorter blond dropped the bin he was holding just as Roy leaned down and claimed his lips in a bruising kiss. Ed moaned at the passion that Roy was showing and Roy smiled slightly before nipping at Ed's lower lip. Ed gasped at the sudden pain and Roy took the opportunity to push his tongue into Ed's mouth and explore. He mapped the contours of Ed's mouth and coaxed Ed's own tongue into fighting back. When they had to come up for air they pulled apart, a string of saliva still joining them together.

"You want to carry on cleaning?" Roy asked a little breathlessly. "Or do you want to take this to the bedroom?"

"Bedroom…Now!" That was all Ed needed to say. Roy reached down and grabbed his hand almost dragging him into the bedroom. As soon as they were there, he picked up the shorter man and threw him onto the bed, Ed letting out a slight exclamation at the sudden rush of movement.

Roy moved towards the bed and climbed up next to Ed, gazing down at him with lust and the promise of what was to come. Ed's hands moved up and he fumbled a little with Roy's buttons before finally deciding to just rip the shirt off. Roy really didn't care, it was just in the way anyway. He heard Ed's boots hit the floor and decided his should probably do the same, his shoes and socks quickly joining the rapidly growing pile of clothes.

"You know Fullmetal, this top looks really rather good on you." Ed blushed at the compliment but didn't move to stop Roy when his hands moved to pull it off. "I bet it looks better off though" Roy quickly pulled the shirt up and over Ed's head, revealing a well built body that was just asking for his hands to touch it.

Ed looked up at Roy from his position on the bed and Roy almost started singing at the fact that the universe must love him really because this was the best gift he could ever have been given. He moved his hands down Ed's sides and smiled when Ed squirmed under his light touch, obviously ticklish. Roy leant forward and noticed for the first time Ed's collar. He stopped what he was doing and read the inscription.

"Property of Rockbell Automail? Ed, what is this?"

"Winry's idea of a joke" Roy went to remove the leather collar but Ed stopped him. "Just a minute." Roy looked at him in complete confusion which only got worse when Ed clapped his hands together and placed one hand to the tag on the collar.

"Read it now." Roy picked the tag back up and reread the inscription. It had changed and Roy smiled broadly at what he now read.

"Property of Roy Mustang. Ed, do you mean that?"

"Every word" Roy could feel the tears at the corner of his eyes. God damn it, this kid was perfect. He was giving himself heart, body and soul, to Roy Mustang. It was like a present and Roy liked opening presents.

He leant down and kissed Ed softly but passionately on the lips before moving down his chin to his neck. Ed turned his head slightly to give him more room and Roy kissed around the leather choker. That marked Ed as his and he wanted to see Ed wearing it.

He moved further down and when he found the pulse point and began to suck Ed's hands tightened in their grip on his upper arms and he let out a soft moan. He looked back up at Ed before continuing on his journey, determined to map out Ed's entire torso with his tongue and his lips. He trailed his tongue down until he reached a nipple and then he circled the nub slowly, feeling Ed become more wound up with every pass.

Slowly he blew cool air over the wet nipple and Ed moaned at the sudden sensation, his body arching up into the breeze. Roy brought his lips down over the nub and sucked while allowing his teeth to slightly graze the collection of nerves.

"Roy…don't tease." Roy smiled at the words before moving onto the next nipple and repeating the process. By the time he had finished Ed was almost a puddle beneath him, completely breathless and mourning the loss of his touch.

His tongue left a trail down Ed's chest that ended at the blonds' belly button. Listening to his young lover pant and feeling the way he shivered sent a spark of lust straight through him. He was doing this, he was making this strong willed young man tremble and that was an addicting feeling. His tongue dipped into Ed's button and the young man arched up at the feeling, his hands leaving Roy's arms to fist instead in his black hair. The slight pain that Roy felt was actually rather nice and he moaned as he slowly ran his tongue around Ed's button.

His tongue dipped in and out in a slow pattern that had Ed writhing beneath him begging for more.

"Roy…trousers…off!" Roy got the message and had to admit he was starting to feel a little constricted himself. He pulled away from Ed and began to undo the belt that he was wearing making a mental note that the whip like belt may come in handy later. The tight leather pants proved to be a little unhelpful, not really wanting to leave the snugness of Ed's hips so Roy had to apply a little bit of elbow grease to pull them down. As he got his hands under the top of the pants to pull them off, he made another rather interesting discovery.

"Ed, are you not wearing any underwear?" he could hear the smirk in his own voice but he couldn't help it, this was just the icing on the cake. Ed scrambled backwards quickly and turned a beautiful shade of red that Roy didn't think even had a name.

"It was Winry's fault."

"How?" Roy was seriously curious now about how Ed going commando was Winry's fault and how many tools he would have to buy her to say thank you.

"The trousers were too tight." Ed stopped talking as if that was all the explanation needed.

"I'm gonna need more Ed." Ed sighed, realising he was going to have to say it.

"The trousers were too tight, so Winry got me a…posing pouch." He spat the words like they were a bad taste and Roy laughed. "If you're gonna laugh then I'm going to sleep and you can sort yourself out." Ed's threat of holding out on the sex soon made Roy stop giggling and look like he was seriously listening.

"I had a choice, posing pouch or commando. I chose the lesser of two evils." Roy smiled down at his rather innocent bed mate.

"Good choice." He said before quickly yanking the leather trousers off and throwing them somewhere into the room. "It means fewer clothes for me to deal with." He sat back and stood from the bed, pulling off his own rather constricting trousers before climbing back onto the bed next to Ed. Now that they were both completely naked he could admire Ed's body and he loved what he saw.

The scars on Ed's arm and leg looked beautiful to him making up just a part of who Ed was and he leant down and kissed one of the scars on Ed's leg right above the automail port.

"What are you doing idiot?" Ed asked, obviously a little unsure as to why anyone would want to kiss his scars.

"Worshiping you" was Roy's reply and that was it. He said nothing more as he went back to work kissing Ed's scars and working his way up towards the real prize.

He hissed in pain when Ed's automail hand pulled at his hair but the pain soon lessened when Ed released his grip and fisted his hands in the sheets instead. Roy smiled down at what was now in front of him. He had been waiting for this and he really wanted to make it good for Ed as he was pretty sure this was Ed's first time.

Leaning in he slowly swiped his tongue over the head and watched as just that small touch sent Ed into overdrive.

"Roy…more…" He didn't wait for another word as he quickly dropped his mouth over the tip of Ed's length and moved his tongue in slow, concentric circles before licking a trail up the slit. Ed tasted good and he wanted more. With Ed writhing beneath him trying to buck his hips up into the warmth of Roy's mouth Roy decided to be merciful. He grabbed Ed's hips to still them and pushed down, taking Ed in as far as he could until he had to fight back the urge to gag. He hadn't realised Ed was this big and he quickly relaxed his throat in preparation of giving Ed his first real experience of what it meant to deep throat someone.

Roy pulled back until just the tip was still in his mouth, running his tongue up the vein on Ed's cock in the process and sucking. It was becoming increasingly difficult to hold the young man down as his need to move became more and more urgent. He quickly pushed back down Ed's length, grazing him with his teeth just slightly and humming.

"Roy…gonna…gonna…CUM!" Ed screamed as he shot warm cum into Roy's waiting mouth and his body convulsed as Roy sucked him dry, swallowing every drop. When it seemed that Ed was empty Roy pulled off of him with an audible pop and moved up the panting mans body to kiss him repeatedly on the mouth.

"Yuck, I don't really want to taste me Roy." Ed twisted his head away from the kisses in mock disgust but smiled and turned back to Roy to plant a deep kiss on his lovers now pouting face.

"You taste nice Ed and I've been waiting to taste you for a while now." Ed put his arms around Roy's neck and pulled him in for another burning kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ed could feel Roy's own length rubbing against his leg and he smirked into the kiss causing Roy to pull back and look at him quizzically.

"Are you gonna stop teasing now and prepare me or do I have to do it myself?" Roy looked so confused that Ed burst out laughing.

"Can you repeat that please, I think I just died and went to Heaven because I'm pretty sure there is no way you just said what I thought I heard." The look on Roy's face could only be described as hopeful and Ed was loving every minute of it.

"You think I don't know how to get myself off? I'm 18 Roy; you really think all I've done is wank. You'd be surprised what I know." Roy's grin spread from ear to ear and he leaned down and kissed Ed all over.

"You…are the most…wonderful person…Oh God I think I love you." Ed kissed Roy more at those words and his member began to make an impressive come back.

"So, where do you hide it? Because I know you have some." Roy looked almost guiltily at the bedside table and Ed reached over and opened the drawer. He delved his hand in and quickly found what he was searching for.

"I swear I only use it when I'm alone" Ed looked at his lover and shook his head slightly in mock admonishment. He wasn't surprised it was here; in fact he'd have been more worried if it hadn't been. He just always pictured Roy wanting to get the most out of any situation and a good lube usually worked wonders.

"Cherry lube, apply a generous amount to the area you wish to stimulate and enjoy more sensual sex." Ed read the bottle and watched as Roy's cheeks flamed briefly. "Flavoured, not what I expected but that's fine. I'm more of a slide and ride fan myself." Ed couldn't help but laugh at the look now adorning Roy's face. He really wished he had a camera to capture the first and only moment that he would ever surprise the mighty colonel Mustang. He supposed his memory would have to do.

"So, who's doing this?"

"I am, I want you to feel me and only me. Not that you won't be preparing yourself on other occasions because that is just…oh yeah. But on this occasion…I'm doing it." Ed smiled as he moved back to lie down in a more comfy position as his colonel moved himself between his legs.

He smiled as Roy lifted his knees and spread his legs, moving his head down until all Ed could see was the tips of his black hair. Ed gasped when a new sensation rippled through him as something wet was placed at his entrance.

"What…ahh…what are you…doing?" Ed could feel the tongue circling his hole and he moved into the feeling. Roy just grabbed his hips and held him still as he pushed in with his tongue and moved it around the opening. Ed could feel it moving in and out and all he wanted was to push down onto it. It felt so good and he moaned as Roy tongue fucked him, afraid that if Roy kept this up he wouldn't last much longer.

"Roy…need…gonna…" He didn't know how else to say it, his mind was swimming with the sensations and he needed more than he was getting. Dimly he heard the sound of a bottle opening and then the tongue was gone. He didn't have a chance to mourn its loss though because almost immediately it was replaced with a finger that pushed in as far as it could go.

When he automatically pushed back onto the finger to impale himself further, a second was added. This gave him pause, it wasn't painful so much as uncomfortable and he pulled away slightly as Roy scissored his fingers to stretch him. When the pain had lessened to the point that he needed more, pushing down to let Roy know, he felt a third finger enter him and he whined at the sudden stinging pain.

This was nothing like playing with himself, he was about to protest when he felt the fingers curl and hit a spot inside him that he couldn't always find.

"Oh God…do that again." He looked up into Roy's lust filled eyes and he could tell that Roy was having trouble waiting. After all, Ed had already found release once but Roy hadn't.

"What, you mean this?" and as Roy curled his fingers again, stroking over Ed's prostate in the process he also grabbed Ed's erection and ran his thumb a little harshly over the slit, rubbing away the pre-cum that had gathered there.

"Oh…Fuck yes…do that…do that a lot. Only can you use something bigger than your finger please." Ed looked deep into Roy's eyes as he issued the challenge and Roy was quick to respond. He removed his fingers and Ed's body tried to follow them. Ed could hardly wait as he watched Roy open the lube once again and squirt some into his hand. Quickly the dark haired God slathered himself up and moved to Ed's entrance.

He could feel it entering the first ring of muscle and he tensed at the intrusion. Roy stopped and waited and it wasn't long before he relaxed enough for Roy to continue. Roy moved slowly and it was all Ed could do to not just push down and impale himself.

When Roy was fully seated Ed gasped. He felt like he was full but in a totally good way. His body adjusted quickly and he moved his hips to let Roy know that he was ready.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oh God Ed was tight and it was taking so much effort not to start moving. He could feel that this wasn't going to last as long as either of them wanted but he had Ed which meant that they could do this as often as they wanted. When Ed moved just a little to let him know he was ready he took a quick breath before pulling out slowly and pushing back in.

It was an almost torturously slow pace and Ed must have felt the same way because his legs locked around Roy's waist and pulled him in further and quicker. He looked lovingly at his blond lover as he gasped in pure ecstasy, his eyes closing and his mouth opening.

Roy decided to up the pace thrusting faster in and out of his Fullmetal, Ed keeping up the pace and meeting his every thrust. He placed his hand under Ed's flesh knee and pushed, trying to send a message to Ed as he kept up his constant strokes. Ed must have gotten the message because he unlocked his ankles from behind Roy and allowed the man to lift his leg onto his shoulder.

The new position caused Ed to scream when Roy managed to thrust deeper into him and hit that sweet spot that sent stars dancing around his vision. Knowing exactly where to hit seemed to give Roy more energy and he thrust harder and harder into Ed hitting the same spot on nearly every occasion. Ed's hand moved down to take a hold of himself and Roy batted the hand away; instead using his free hand, the one that wasn't holding Ed's hip in a bruising grip, to stroke Ed in time with his every thrust.

"Roy…gonna…so close…" Roy sped up even more as Ed fell over the edge and into oblivion, his hot, white cum spurting out to cover Roy's hand and his own chest. The constricting of Ed's passage and the scream torn from his throat was enough to pull Roy over with him and after a few more thrusts he felt the familiar coil in his gut burst and he filled his lover with his seed. He thrust a few more times as Ed milked him dry before almost collapsing on top of Ed, catching himself at the last second and instead falling to the side, pulling out of Ed in the process.

He knew he should get up and find something to clean them off with but he just couldn't seem to find the energy to move. He was a little surprised when Ed threw something cloth at him and smirked when he realised it was his own shirt that had somehow stayed on the bed. There were no buttons on it anymore so he figured it would make a good cleaning cloth.

After wiping Ed's cum off his own hand and running it quickly around his own now flaccid organ he turned his attention to his almost sparked out lover. He felt Ed jump slightly as he moved the shirt down to clean Ed's entrance, Roy's cum already slowly leaking out. When he was sure that Ed was clean down below he moved onto his chest and slowly cleaned away the evidence of their very recent activities.

When he was done he dropped the shirt over the side of the bed before moving Ed enough so he could grab at he covers to cover them up. Ed was being no help whatsoever as he all but snored on the other side of the bed. Roy smiled, this was his. This blond man that called him bastard and slammed his office door belonged to him and him alone. Nobody would touch him again if they wanted to keep their hands and all their other limbs in tact.

With this rather possessive thought in mind he pulled the covers up over his rapidly cooling body and turned to place his arm protectively around Ed. Ed moved in his almost slumber and turned onto his side, pushing himself back into Roy's arms and holding his hand in front of himself.

"I do love you Edward." Roy whispered as his eyes closed and sleep claimed him. He was already gone before he heard the reply. Ed smiled and sighed contentedly.

"Love you too bastard." And with that he squeezed Roy's hand a bit harder and allowed sleep to take him.

~*~* fin *~*~

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and faved this story, you make an author very happy ^_^


End file.
